Masochist
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: Fourteenth book in "Ghost Doll."Hisoka isn't in a good place at the moment. As a result, he turns up missing a few days later. As the other Shinigami try to figure out the truth of his whereabouts, they all find some rather unsettling clues around his house.
1. White Robe

Masochist

Chapter One: White Robe:

Feeling ugly, looking pretty.  
Yellow ribbons, black graffiti.  
Word is written, bond is broken.  
No big secret left unspoken.  
Sun is painted in the corner but it's never getting warmer.  
All the lies they keep on selling,  
But you never check the spelling

Flying bullets. Hit the targets.  
Wings and halos. Five to seven.  
In this white robe, through the darkness paragliding back to heaven!

Flying bullets. Hit the targets.  
Wings and halos, five to seven.  
In this white robe, through the darkness paragliding back to heaven!

Time is running we are sitting.  
Back together, just for splitting.  
You are crying in the corner always next and never former.  
Open up and let me hear it for my body future spirit.  
Brain is useless chair is rocking.  
Open doors for dead man walking.

Flying bullets. Hit the targets.  
Wings and halos, five to seven.  
In this white robe, through the darkness paragliding back to heaven!

Flying bullets. Hit the targets.  
Wings and halos, five to seven.  
In this white robe, through the darkness paragliding back to heaven!

-"White Robe" English Version by t.A.T.u

Hisoka's not been himself lately. His colleagues haven't seen at work in days. They can't seem to contact him either. Tsuzuki went by his house and got no answer.

"Where is Hisoka?" he asked at work. No one seemed to have the answer.

May 23rd, 2010.

It stared out normal that morning. Hisoka recovered from yesterday. He greeted Tsuzuki with a smile.

"Morning," his partner said.

"Hey," the older man replied. "Ready for another boring work day?" Hisoka nodded.

"Yep," he said. The boy seemed alright then. Nothing much happened that day. Just paperwork and another meeting on the leak. Even then, everything looked fine.

"Hey Hisoka," Tsuzuki said at noon. "You had lunch yet?"

"No," his partner replied. Tsuzuki perked up.

"Great," he said. "Let's eat together." Hisoka cheered up for him.

"Alright," he said. They had lunch under the cherry blossoms. The partners were quiet at first. Then, Hisoka asked an out-right bold question.

"Tsuzuki," he spoke up. His partner glanced at him over his bento.

"Hm?" he asked. Hisoka looked him dead-on in the eye.

"Why do you love Kimoto-san so much?" he asked. Tsuzuki lowered his chopsticks.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know what I mean," Hisoka said. Tsuzuki took a moment to think about that question.

"Well," he said. "She's different from other girls I dated. There are still things I don't know about her. I want to learn more about Anna-chan, you know?" The affection is his voice made it sting again. Hisoka only kept smiling.

"Oh," he said. "I see."

"You want some of my rice?" Tsuzuki offered. Hisoka nodded.

"Fine," he said. His partner gave him some rice. The rest of day went on without incident. Then closing time came.

"Hey Hisoka!" Tsuzuki called out. His partner turned to him in the hallway.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I heard that new steakhouse opened up down the road," the older Shinigami said. "You want to come with me?" Hisoka smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good," he said. Tsuzuki gave him odd look.

"You sure?" he asked. His partner nodded.

"Yeah," he insisted. "Go on without me." Tsuzuki still looked uncertain.

"Okay…" he said. "See you tomorrow then?" His partner nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "See ya." Then, he walked away before Tsuzuki could say another word.

Hisoka walked all the way home in the dark. He had his answer. Now to own up and face the truth. He unlocked the door to his house. The boy paused and turned after he shut the door.

"Oh," Hisoka said. "You're here." Jessie sat on the couch waiting for him in the dark.


	2. The Rush

Chapter Two: The Rush:

Tatsumi broke into Hisoka's house early one morning. He, Watari, and Tsuzuki walked inside.

"Dark in here," Watari said. He felt around for the light switch.

"Got it," he said. The man flipped it on. The men were greeted with a shock. Tsuzuki's eyes widened.

"Crap!" he gasped.

May 23rd, 2010.

"You didn't have to wait up for me," Hisoka said. Jessie shrugged.

"What else could I do?" she asked. "You took too long."

"I had to work," he said. The demon brushed him off.

"Whatever," she said. "Have you thought about that powder I gave you?" Hisoka closed the door behind him.

"Yes," he said. Jessie leered at him.

"And?" she asked.

"I still have it."

"And?"

Hisoka shook his head. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You haven't taken it?" she asked.

"Can't," Hisoka replied.

"And why not?" Jessie asked.

"Low tolerance," he said. He face changed to a puzzled one.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I can't even handle alcohol," the Shinigami told her. Jessie frowned.

"Damn," she said. "O-kay…" Hisoka noticed her facial expression.

"What?" he asked. The demon shook her head.

"Nothing," she said. "Nothing at all." He frowned at her.

"You think I can't take it?" he asked.

"I didn't say that," Jessie replied.

"I'll prove it!" he barked. Jessie put up her hand.

"Whoa there!" she called. "Slow down! Maybe you should take it one step at a time." Hisoka didn't listen. He went back to his room.

"Hisoka!" Jessie called. "What are you doing?!" He returned with the baggie she had given him.

"I'm going to do it!" Hisoka barked. "I'm going to do it."

"Hisoka, wait!" Jessie called. "Hang on!" She leapt off the couch and raced over to the kitchen.

"I'll do it!" Hisoka shouted. He opened the baggie and spilled the white powder contents on the black countertop. The demon grabbed his arm.

"Hisoka, listen!" she yelled. "You don't know what you are doing!"

"Of course I do," he said. "I've watched you snort this stuff up many times! Easy, right?"

"But yo have a low tolerance, remember?" Jessie pointed out. "You need a smaller dose for a start!" The demon pushed him aside.

"Here," she said. "Let me cut it up for you." She pulled out a razor from her dress and cut the power into fine lines. She gave him a half line.

"Now watch me," Jessie said. The demon drew out her straw from the drawer, pressed one nostril closed, knelt down to a line, and took a snort. Hisoka watched on, silent. Jessie turned to him, grinning.

"Now you try," she said, offering him the straw. Hisoka stared at her for a long moment. The demon smirked at him.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "Chicken? Where was that bold attitude moments ago?" Hisoka narrowed his eyes at her and took the straw from her hands.

"Hey now!" the demon snapped. "Don't get pissy!" The Shinigami glared at her.

"Remember," she said. "Only the half line."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. Jessie watched as Hisoka put the straw to his nose, bent down, and took a snort.

"Well?" she asked. Hisoka slowly lifted his head. All that the boy saw was a blur before sinking into the darkness.


	3. Organ Trap

Chapter Three: Organ Trap:

His house looked damaged everywhere. Dirty clothes all over the floor. Everything was with either broken or tossed around. Remnants of food stuck to the wall. Tsuzuki covered his nose at the stench.

"What… is all of this?" he asked. Tatsumi looked on in disbelief.

"How has Kurosaki lived like this?" he asked.

"Is this even the right place?" Watari asked.

"Yes…" Tatsumi mumbled. The men walked further into the living room. The smell of alcohol grew stronger. Tsuzuki had to take a step backwards.

"What is this?" he asked. "Hisoka doesn't drink!" Watari happened to look over on the floor.

"I don't think he was alone," he said. The other two looked at him.

"Huh?" Tatsumi asked. Watari didn't speak. He only held up a pair of lacy black panties. Tsuzuki and Tatsumi's jaws dropped.

"What the…" Tsuzuki said. Watari nodded with his lips pressed together.

Midnight.

"Boy, that was stupid," a child's voice said. Hisoka looked up to see Kohaku sitting over him. The Shinigami frowned.

"Oh, it's you," he said. Kohaku turned to him.

"Aw," the child said. "You don't seem happy to see me."

"I'm not," Hisoka hissed. Kohaku pouted.

"That's not nice," it said. Its toy looked away.

"Oh come on," the child said. "Smile." Hisoka glared at the kitsune in human form.

"What do you want?" he asked. "I thought you died along with your master."

"Well, I didn't," Kohaku said. "And here I am."

"But why?" Hisoka asked. Kohaku giggled. The kitsune leaned in close and kissed the Shinigami on the lips. Hisoka pushed the child off.

"Will you stop that?!" he barked. Kohaku looked up, smirking.

"Aw," it said. "Don't be like that!" Hisoka snorted.

"Why me?" he mumbled. Kohaku peered at him.

"I'm sorry?" the child asked. Hisoka glanced up at the child.

"Why are you in my head?" he asked. "Go away."

"Can't," Kohaku replied.

"And why not?" the Shinigami asked. The kitsune smirked.

"You know why," it said. Hisoka shook his head.

"No…" he said. Kohaku leaned in close to his face.

"Of course you do," it said. "Remember?" Kohaku forced another kiss on Hisoka's lips. The Shinigami tried to push him off, but the kitsune held his arms in place. The taste made Hisoka want to vomit.

Get off! Get off!

Kohaku finally pulled away. The kitsune gave him huge grin.

"Mmm," the child said. "You taste good." Hisoka shuddered.

"Don't touch me!" he barked. The kitsune gave him a little pout.

"Why must you be so bitter?" the kitsune asked. "I only want to show you my love." Hisoka frowned.

"That's not love," he hissed. The kitsune looked at him oddly.

"No?" it asked.

"No!" Hisoka barked. Kohaku blinked at him.

"Then, what is love?" the kitsune asked. Hisoka paused for a long moment.

"Well, it's not that!" he yelped. Kohaku smirked.

"Oh, so 'love' is what you and Tsuzuki share?" the child asked.

"No!" Hisoka cut in. "Love makes you feel good."

"And Tsuzuki doesn't make you feel good?" Kohaku pressed. The Shinigami lowered his head. The kitsune patted him on the shoulder.

"You poor soul," it whispered. Hisoka lifted his head to see Kohaku leaning in for another kiss.

The Shinigami awoke in his darkened kitchen. Jessie sat next to him, looking down.

"Welcome back," she said. "See why I told you to do a half line?" Hisoka didn't speak. Jessie leaned in close.

"So, I will help you build a tolerance," she whispered. Hisoka only stared on in silence. Couldn't hurt, right?


	4. Little Monsters

Chapter Four: Little Monsters:

The men sat in the living room, talking. The panties sat on the coffee table.

"He's had company here," Tatsumi began. "A female no less."

"How long has she been here?" Tsuzuki asked. The other two looked at him so lost.

"You didn't know about this?" Watari asked. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"Hisoka didn't tell me anything," he said.

"Oh…" Watari mumbled. By their faces, they didn't need to say a word. Tsuzuki lowered his head.

"Kind of bad, isn't it?" he asked. Tatsumi and Watari didn't speak. Tsuzuki bit his lower lip and looked away. But then, something caught his attention down the hallway.

"Hey guys," he said. "What's that on the doorway?" The other two looked up at where Tsuzuki was pointing.

"Huh?" they asked. The oldest Shinigami got up for a closer look.

"Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi asked. He and Watari got up and followed behind.

3:00 a.m.

Hisoka lied awake in bed. Jessie sat on his couch. The Shinigami couldn't sleep. His eyes trailed to the ceiling. His mind went back to Tsuzuki. Such a good man. Goofy, but a pure soul. Plus beautiful to boot. No wonder everyone wanted him.

"Isn't it?" a child's voice asked. Hisoka glanced behind him. Golden eyes met with his green ones. It took the Shinigami a while to notice two small hands on his chest. Hisoka tried to move away, but Kohaku wouldn't let go.

"Get off!" the boy hissed. The kitsune grinned.

"Sorry," it said. "Don't seem to know how." Hisoka frowned.

"Why won't you leave?" he asked.

"You know why," Kohaku replied with a smirk.

"No, I don't!" Hisoka hissed. The kitsune licked his nape.

"Now, about Tsuzuki," the child said. Hisoka glared at the kitsune.

"Don't bring him into this!" he snapped.

"Oh, but I must," Kohaku insisted. It kissed Hisoka on the ear. The fox child grinned.

"Face it," it spoke. "He won't love you."

"Shut up!" Hisoka shut his eyes. "That's not true!"

"But it is. Why can't you just accept it?"

Hisoka winced away from his captor. Kohaku looked at him in interest.

"Oh?" the fox child asked. "Don't tell me…"

Hisoka glanced behind him. "What?"

Kohaku smirked in the darkness. "You still love Tsuzuki?" Hisoka bit his lower lip.

"He's married to someone else now!" he whispered loudly.

"So?" Kohaku asked. Hisoka eyed him with big, silent eyes. The kitsune child reached down into Hisoka's pajama bottoms.

"You say that you are over him," Kohaku cooed. "But we both know that's not true, is it?" Those small hands moved from the Shinigami's hips to his member. Hisoka tried to shift away. Kohaku nibbled at his ear.

"I'm right, aren't I?" the kitsune asked. Hisoka lowered his head. Kohaku nuzzled his nape. The small hands reached for the Shinigami's member.

"The way I see it," Kohaku murmured. "You love him still and it kills you that badly." Hisoka turned away and shut his eyes.

"You wish he was touching you like this," the kitsune pushed. "But instead, he shares his bed with her. Just give up already. He'll never love you like you do with him. So just accept it." The small hands began to stroke on him so tenderly. Hisoka bit his lower lip and breathed in hard. He put his hands to his chest. Kohaku sped up with its toy's rhythm of his pounding heart. The Shinigami fought to clear his mind.

"Stop that," he said. Kohaku glanced over at him.

"Why?" it asked. Hisoka used his body to push the child off.

"Just stop!" he barked. Kohaku gave him a goofy smile.

"We'll begin again tomorrow," it said. Hisoka frowned.

Don't touch me again, he thought. Kohaku smirked at the toy.

"Anyway," the kitsune said. "Tsuzuki will never love you like that." Hisoka looked away.

"I don't care," he lied. Those yellow eyes mocked him.

"Don't believe me?" Kohaku asked. "Go out tomorrow night and you will see." Hisoka didn't speak. The kitsune child gave him a wicked smile.

"What's the matter?" it asked. "Scared?" Hisoka gritted his teeth.

"No!" he hissed.

"Then go and see," the kitsune child insisted.

"Fine," Hisoka snapped. "I'll do it." Kohaku patted him on the head.

"That's a good boy," it said. The Shinigami gritted his teeth.

Prick!, he thought.


	5. Painful Love

Chapter Five: Painful Love:

The men approached the doorway. Tsuzuki squinted his eyes.

"Is that blood?" he asked. Watari took out a swab and tested it. The tip changed to a deep violet-red.

"Positive," the scientist replied. The other two looked at the pattern.

"Tsuzuki," Tatsumi spoke. His former partner looked up.

"Yes?" he asked. The secretary pushed up his glasses.

"Tell me," he said. "What does this pattern tell you?" Tsuzuki took a closer look. Shock filled his face.

"Don't tell me…" he said. Tatsumi nodded.

"We can't rule that possibility out," he said. Tsuzuki looked up, desperate.

"Look," Tatsumi said. "We'll check the house to be certain, okay?" The older man nodded.

"Alright," he said. Tatsumi helped him to his feet. The men began their search around the house. Watari sent the sample back for testing.

May 24th, 2010.

Another normal day unfolded. Hisoka couldn't bring himself to look Tsuzuki in the eye. His happy mood didn't help either.

Please stop smiling, he thought. The boy wanted to tell the goofy man that so badly. Instead, he tried to keep the peace.

"Tsuzuki," Hisoka spoke up. His partner looked up from his cheesecake.

"Hm?" he asked. His partner shuffled a bit.

"Are you doing anything this evening?" he asked. Tsuzuki broke into a huge smile.

"Sorry," he said. "I have date tonight." Hisoka forced himself to smile again.

"Oh," he said. "I see."

"She's bored in our apartment, you know?" Tsuzuki said.

"Yes," Hisoka replied.

"I figured a nice trip around the city would do her some good."

"Uh-huh."

"Just a walk and a little dinner."

"Yes."

"Hey, maybe if I am lucky…" Tsuzuki chuckled to himself. But then, he looked up and noticed Hisoka walking out of the room in a hurry.

"Hisoka?" he asked. The door closed loudly. Tsuzuki blinked.

What's wrong with him?, he thought. The man took another bite of his cheesecake.

Hisoka gritted his teeth in the hall.

_Damn it!_, he thought. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ He stamped his foot. Didn't Tsuzuki see that he put him in pain because of his marriage to Anna? The boy clenched his fists.

Then, Hisoka remembered something. The boy paused.

I could just spy on them to settle this…, he thought. The Shinigami shook his head.

No. That would be wrong. Hisoka breathed out. But, what choice did he have? His feelings for Tsuzuki kept haunting him and just wouldn't leave. He didn't like Kohaku's suggestion; sounded immoral, but still…

Hisoka dropped his shoulders. Might as well, right?

That evening, Tsuzuki finished work early. He bid everyone a good night and headed to the elevator. Hisoka waited for thirty minutes before trailing behind. He came out to the main doors. As expected, Anna waited for her husband outside. She smiled at Tsuzuki.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi there," Tsuzuki replied. The woman put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her husband kissed back. He kissed her in the eye afterwards.

"Shall we go?" Tsuzuki asked. Anna gave him a puzzled look.

"Go where?" she asked. Tsuzuki shrugged.

"Just anywhere, I suppose," he said.

"Okay then…" Anna said. Once free from her grasp, Tsuzuki took her by the hand and led her out the door. Hisoka followed behind invisibly.

The while date ended up being painful for him to watch. Tsuzuki and Anna talked the whole way. They looked so sappy holding hands together. Her giggles filled the late spring evening. Her head rested on his shoulder at one point. Their conversation was filled with mainly nothing. He talked about work while she talked about the latest random thing she looked up.

"You're so smart," Tsuzuki cooed. Anna smiled as he patted her on the head. Not once did Hisoka come up in the conversation. Tsuzuki turned to his wife.

"You hungry yet?" he asked.

"A little," Anna replied. "Have a place in mind?"

"There's a little Shabu-Shabu place near our neighborhood," Tsuzuki said. "It's cheap and good."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then. Take me there!"

"Yea ma'am!"

Her laughter made Hisoka's stomach turn. Dinner made it worse. For then, Hisoka understood everything.

Why? Why her? He's never going to look at me with affection or hold my hand. Or kiss me… He won't even say that he loves me. Instead, he showers her with love and affection.

Hisoka tightly shut his eyes.

_Why? Why? WHY?!_

Unable to take anymore, Hisoka headed home in lowered spirits. He made it homed and unlocked the door. Jessie greeted him in the doorway.

"Welcome home," she said. The demon noticed his face. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Jessie," Hisoka whimpered.

"Yeah?" she asked. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Give me another hit!" he pleaded. "I really need it!" Jessie gave him an odd look.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes!" Hisoka begged. "I really need it tonight!" Jessie shushed him and smiled.

"Come with me," she said. The demon led him into the house.


	6. Something Rotten

Chapter Six: Something Rotten:

Blood on the walls. Blood on the floor. Not in big quantities, at least. Just enough to be unsettling. Tsuzuki couldn't deny it. He turned to Tatsumi.

"Don't tell me…" he said His former partner nodded.

"I'm afraid so," he said. Tsuzuki bit his lower lip.

"But who?" he asked. Tatsumi shook his head.

"Oh…" Tsuzuki mumbled. He took a moment to think.

"Okay," he said. "Suppose Hisoka and this girl got into a fight. She beat him repeatedly and mostly in the hall and bathroom." As he spoke, Tatsumi's phone rang.

"Excuse me," he said. The man turned and answered his phone. The call only lasted for two minutes.

"Hello?" Tatsumi said. "Yes. Yes. Yes… You sure? Okay. Okay then." He lowered the phone.

"If that's the case," he said. "Then why is that her blood everywhere?" Tsuzuki froze.

"What?" he asked. The other man nodded.

Such pretty colors. Hisoka sat on the floor with a goofy grin. Jessie sat on the couch, watching.

"Better?" she asked. Her voice sounded so distant, almost underwater. He nodded loosely. The special powder felt great. He wasn't it thinking about Tsuzuki at all. In fact, he wasn't thinking at all. His powers as an empathist weren't coming through either.

Jessie fixed up the lines for him minutes before. Secretly, she added an extra kick. The demon used a spell to help build up Hisoka's tolerance with each snort. To test it out, the demon gave him a half line. Test-run a success.

"Hisoka?" the demon asked. He gave her a dazed-out look.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good!" he yelled. His laugh filled the apartment.

"Need a drink?" she asked.

"What kind?" the Shinigami asked. Jessie leaned in, smiling.

"Beer," she said. "Just bought some." The demon stood up and walked over to the kitchen. She came back with two bottles. Jessie opened hers and took a drink. Hisoka stared at the bottle. His female "friend" eyed him.

"What?" she asked.

"It's beer!" he said.

"Yeah," Jessie said. He glanced up at her.

"Can I have it?" he asked. Jessie nodded at him, mother-like. Hisoka gave her a little nod. She giggled at his pout as well.

"Well…" she said. "Okay, here." She picked up the bottled and opened it.

"Here you go," the demon said, handing him the beer back. Hisoka snatched it up and downed it.

"Whoa!" Jessie said. "Easy boy!" Hisoka looked up, grinning.

"More!" he cheered. Jessie held up her hand.

"Slow down there, buddy," she said. "This is just the first night. It's only a starter." Hisoka pouted. Jessie shrugged.

"Sorry," she said. "That's how it is." Hisoka didn't speak at first. He gave off a little chuckle. The Shinigami leapt forward and tackled Jessie to the floor. She looked up with such shock.

"Shit!" she cried. Hisoka smirked. He pressed a kiss on her lips. The demon's mind gave into confusion. Hisoka pulled away.

"Forget the beer," he said. "I want something else now." Jessie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh?" she asked. "And what would that be?" Hisoka lowered his mouth to hers. This time, he didn't let up. Surprisingly, Jessie found herself enjoying this. She shrugged to herself and kissed back.

_Hey, this could be fun after all_, she thought. The demon put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.


	7. Foreshadow

Chapter Seven: Foreshadow:

Days before the mess…

Charlotte sat in Watari's lab waiting while he ran more tests on her. Forty minutes in, she began to doze off.

Smoke drowned the air. Charlotte coughed as she opened her eyes. A chill raced up her spine. Her eyes scanned the surrounding darkness.

Where… am I? What is this?

Her ears caught pounding club music. Charlotte turned her attention forward. A small cluster of brightly colored lights flashed up ahead. Curious, Charlotte followed the color. With each step, the vibration of the music increased around her. She ran ahead to ward off the rising pain the head.

Charlotte had to back away from the smoke. She coughed and fanned it away.

"Crap!" she wailed. "What the hell?!" The hostess looked up. She squinted her eyes. Looked like a house party when the smoke cleared. Colored haze everywhere. Pounding music in the air. Charlotte looked everywhere. Never had she felt so old before.

Why am I here?, she thought. Felt rather cramped… In wherever this place was. The kids, in their teen years, looked rather Goth. She had never seen so much black and pale before in her life. In fact, these kids didn't seem to notice her. Charlotte looked around for someone to see her.

"Hello?" she asked. "Hello? Can somebody help me out here?" The club music drowned out her voice. One partier bumped into her, nearly knocking her over. Charlotte stumbled to catch her balance.

"Hey!" she screamed. "Excuse you!" The hostess lost sight of the kid who bumped into her. This wasn't a good place to be, obviously. So, Charlotte began looking for the exit.

She wandered the packed party room. The smoke did a number on her lungs and eyes. Charlotte tried to fight it off.

"Damn it!" she yelled. "What the hell?!" But then, something up ahead caught her eye. A girl about sixteen with long, straight blonde hair stood before her. Like the other kids in the room, she too wore all black. Her pale skin and dark red eyes reminded Charlotte of a vampire.

The girl didn't speak. Instead, she turned and walked over to a stuffy green couch. A young man sat on it, staring out in a daze. His green eyes looked so empty. His blonde hair and skin looked so dull. The girl walked over and sat on the boy's lap. Charlotte squinted for a better look.

Hey wait, she thought. I've seen him before. The pale girl's legs came on either side of the boy. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The boy didn't even respond. Her kisses kept coming. Charlotte couldn't grasp what she was seeing. Why was she witnessing all of this? Who was this girl and why was the guy like that in his state?

The girl pushed the boy down on the couch and kissed him again. She looked up and mouthed something at Charlotte. The hostess squinted her eyes to read the girl's lips.

"Dumb ass…" the girl mouthed.

"Moore-san?" someone asked. Charlotte jerked herself away and looked around.

"Yes?" she asked. The woman looked forward to see Watari just inches in front of her. He gave her a little wave.

"Hi," he said. "Had a nice nap?" Charlotte slowly nodded.

"Yeah…" she mumbled. Watari started up the test. Charlotte sat there with unease.

"Watari-san?" she spoke up. The doctor glanced up at her.

"Yes?" he asked. The woman shifted a bit in her seat.

"How is everyone here?" she asked. Watari gave her a puzzled look.

"Fine," he said. "Why do you ask?" The woman shook her head.

"It's nothing," she said. Watari shrugged.

"Okay…' he said. Then, the test began again. Somehow, that sinking feeling wouldn't leave.


	8. Crawling

Chapter Eight: Crawling:

Tsuzuki took a moment to think about this as he looked at all of the dried blood on the walls and floors.

"So, it's her blood on everything?" he asked himself. Tsuzuki turned to Tatsumi.

"You don't think…" he began. His former partner patted him on the shoulder.

"We don't know yet," he assured him. "It could be a number of things." Tsuzuki looked at him desperately. Tatsumi sighed.

"Let's look at the facts here," he said. "It could be a robbery gone wrong or an accident." The look in his former partner's eyes made the secretary doubt his words.

"Let's just keep looking around, okay?" he asked. Tsuzuki nodded.

"Alright," he murmured. The search for clues around the apartment resumed.

Hisoka seemed rather out of it lately. His green eyes looked rather glassy. The goofy smile on his face didn't help either. Everyone didn't know how to approach the boy.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki spoke up. The younger Shinigami looked up at him after five seconds.

"Hm?" he asked. His partner couldn't word his question the way he wanted.

"Uh…" he began. "Are you feeling okay there?" Hisoka smiled.

"Fine!" he said aloud. "I'm fine!" Tsuzuki blinked uneasily.

"Okay…" he said. His tone suggested that he did not believe a single word that Hisoka told him.

"No, really!" his partner insisted. "I'm fine!" Tsuzuki said nothing, though unconvinced.

"Yeah," he said. "Sure. Sure, you are." Then, the work day began.

Ironically, Tsuzuki did most of the work. His partner was there, yet he was not there. His body sat at his desk, but his mind…

Tsuzuki lowered his pen.

"Hisoka," he said. The boy didn't reply. The older Shinigami came over to him. Hisoka looked up when his partner put his hand to his forehead.

"Uh… what are you doing?" he asked. Tsuzuki gave him a serious look at the smile on his face.

"Are you sick or something?" he asked. Hisoka pushed away his hand.

"I told you, I'm fine!" he insisted. "You're worrying about nothing with me!" The goofy, glued-on smile and dazed eyes told a different story. Tsuzuki nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Why don't you take a little break for a while?" His partner blinked at him.

"But what about the paperwork?" he asked.

"I'll cover for us both!" Tsuzuki said. "Just go." The younger Shinigami still couldn't get it.

"Okay…" he said. Hisoka rose to his feet and walked out of the office. Tsuzuki watched him uneasily. Instinct screamed at the Shinigami to keep a close watch over him. From there began the Hisoka-watch at Ju-Oh-Cho.

Meanwhile, Hisoka made a little call to home.


	9. Blinding Lights

Chapter Nine: Blinding Lights:

The search turned up more clues about the girl Hisoka was staying with.

"Tsuzuki, look!" Tatsumi said. His former partner looked to see the man holding seven Polaroid shots in his hand.

"What are those?" he asked. Tsuzuki took them and looked at each one. A girl was the subject of these photos. She looked like a porn star with how she posed in them. Her clothes, or, lack thereof, showed much of her pale skin. One of the photos had her wearing the same panties Watari showed them earlier. Tsuzuki looked through each photo again and again.

_I've seen her before_, he thought.

"Something wrong?" Tatsumi asked. The older Shinigami looked up.

"Tatsumi," he said. "Does this girl look familiar to you?" The secretary looked at the pictures. He narrowed his eyes.

"Didn't she come by Ju-Oh-Cho one day?" Tatsumi asked.

"I'm not sure…" Tsuzuki replied. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed up Watari.

"Hey Watari," he said. "It's me. I need you to look up the something on the surveillance tapes from a few weeks ago."

Hisoka sat in his dark living room, smirking. Jessie watched him.

"So," she said. "What do you want tonight?" Hisoka licked his lips.

"Come here," he said. The boy patted his lap. The demon smirked at him.

"Well then," she said. "I shall do that." Jessie came over and sat on Hisoka's lap. She smirked at her toy.

"I have something for you," she said. "Hang on." Hisoka glanced at her.

"For me?" he asked. Jessie dipped her finger in pale pink powder on the end table and put it on her lips.

"Close your eyes," she commanded. Hisoka complied, smiling. The demon leaned in and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. She waited five seconds before sliding her tongue in his mouth. Her hands rested on his shoulders before breaking off. Jessie looked him in the eye.

"Feel any different?" she asked. Hisoka panted. He could feel his heart racing without touching his chest.

"Hisoka?" Jessie asked. The Shinigami felt his blood racing in his body as he pinned her down and kissed her. He roughly grabbed her shoulders and climbed on top. The demon smirked to herself.

"Take me to your room," she whispered. Hisoka didn't need to speak. He grabbed her hands and complied with her request.

He shoved her down on his bed. Jessie licked her lips at him.

"Do me!" she commanded. "Take it!" Hisoka leaned down and kissed her again. She reached in pulled him closer. His hand slipped under her black robe. Her tongue darted straight into his mouth. The Shinigami paused with such shock. The heat in his body pushed him for more.

Hisoka's hands moved to her sash. It didn't take him long to pull it off. Yet, the mood changed when his hands turned her skin.

A violent scream filled his head. He shut his eyes and drew back. Jessie looked up at him.

"Something wrong?" she asked. Hisoka forced a kiss on her lips. Jessie kissed him back. The Shinigami reached for her breasts. Another screamed filled his head. Hisoka clenched his teeth.

_Stop! Please stop! Stop!_

Hisoka drew back, clutching his head. Jessie sat up, puzzled.

"Hisoka?" she asked. The boy climbed off of her and ran out of the room.

"Hisoka?" the demon asked again. She was met by the sound of vomiting. Jessie laid back and groaned.

_Damn_, she thought. _Oh great. I'll have to change tactics here._ Yet, that didn't seem too bad, actually…


End file.
